My Immortal
by StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroken
Summary: Abby ponders the events of Harper's island.


Harpers island doesn't belong to me.

Summery :Harpers island song fic .My immortal by ponders the death of her friends.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my_

_Childish fears_

_If you have to leave _

_Then I wish you would just_

_Leave._

Abby sat on the window ledge of her and Jimmy's apartment with the radio on. She wiped the tears threatening to fall and sigh heavily. It had been 4 month's since the deaths on Harpers Island. The nightmares were beginning to fade. But some nights she wished it would just stop. Her friends were dead. She knew that. She had to deal with that in the day. Surely she shouldn't have to deal with it through the night as well?

_Cos your presence_

_Still lingers here._

_And it wont leave _

_Me alone._

Henry Dunn. The name gave her shivers. She hated him. But god sometimes she missed him. Well she used to. But she had Jimmy. He looked after her. But Henry. Where ever she was. He was there to. In her dreams was the worst times. She would wake screaming, Crying out for Jimmy and he was always there to make feel warm and safe again.

_These wounds won't seem _

_To heal_

_The pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time_

_Cannot erase_

Sometimes she wonders how he could do it. Sometimes she wonders how she did it .She killed her best friend. She knew if it wasn't for Jimmy then she wouldn't still be here. She would have given up. He knows it to.

_When you cried _

_Id wipe away all_

_Of your tears._

_When you'd scream _

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all_

_Of these years._

_But you still have all of me_

She was tired. She'd had a nightmare last night. She had cried so much her tears had dried up. He'd held her for most of the night. Talking sweet nonsense in her ear rocking her and stroking her hair until finally she fell asleep. Even though he had to be up for work at six the next morning.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Sometimes she wondered if she was sane. She didn't feel it sometimes.

Sometimes she felt like she was falling down a big dark hole. But Jimmy was always there to pull her out again. She loved him so much. She always had.

Henry made her feel like this. Made her wonder why she was still here when all those other amazing kind people had been cruelly killed. She used to idolize Henry now?

Now when she saw his face it scared her. She didn't want to see his face anymore. She wanted him to leave.

_These wounds won't seem _

_To heal_

_The pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time_

_Cannot erase_

When they first left the island. Their minds had been confused. They didn't know where they were. where they were going. It was an unspoken agreement that Jimmy would stay with her. She didn't mind. She liked the company and Jimmy loved her cat and her cat loved Jimmy.

_When you cried _

_Id wipe away all_

_Of your tears._

_When you'd scream _

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all_

_Of these years._

_But you still have all of me_

Jimmy has nightmares. She knows he does. He had woken up and found his best friend dead and strung up. His beloved boat had been blown up.(with him on it). He had to leave his home where he had lived all his life. That wasn't easy she'd done it.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_And though your still with me_

_I've been alone _

_All along_

Her parents were gone. So are all her friends. But she would deal with it in time She thought with a smile. Anyway as she slid her hand to her came up behind her and kisses her and put his hand over hers. Her and Jimmy had someone of their own to look after.

_I'm sorry if this is rubbish. It just came to me after I listened to my new Evanescence ._

_Anyway the song is My Immortal By Evanescence_

_Please Review_

_Bizziebloom13_


End file.
